No Air
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Você não nota, mas já deixou de respirar. x CHUCK BASS/BLAIR WALDORF, paralelo à fanfic "With Me" de Anne Asakura. Presente para a mesma x


**Sumário: **Você não nota, mas já deixou de respirar.

**Gossip Girl, a série e o livro, não me pertence. Mas eu só preciso do Chuck ao meu lado.**

**Fanfic betada por Srta. Abracadabra**

**Essa fanfic é uma resposta à "With me" da Chibi Anne, sendo, então, um presente para a mesma.**

* * *

**No Air**

* * *

_Ele está ali, parado, conversando com uma vadia que __não é__ o seu par. Você aproxima-se e desfere uma cortada deselegante e o encara com ódio. Ele te dá o sorriso cínico de sempre e te elogia. Você o ignora._

_E a peça começa._

-

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air (air)  
Ooh…**

-

Você tem certeza de que isso não começou na festa de abertura do Vittrola. Você sabe que não foi, porém diz que foi a bebida e blábláblá. Conversa fiada, Blair. Você sempre tem o total controle das suas ações, senão da dos outros. E, naquele dia, você queria _mesmo_ transar com Chuck Bass, porque ele era o melhor amigo do seu ex-namorado. A verdade, no entanto, é muito mais simples e selvagem. Você _queria_ que _ele_ te tomasse, que fosse seu primeiro. Porque ele era tão sexy quanto o Drácula, bom de cama, e _todas_ sabiam disso. Você não queria ser uma excluída sobre esse assunto.

Mas, cretino, ele fez com que _você_ se apaixonasse por ele. Você, Blair Waldorf, a Rainha, caiu de amores por um cachorro, canalha e filha da puta que só queria transar e beber. Por que por ele e não por Nate? Por que pelo Ex-Rei que tinha sido deposto junto da Ex-Ex-Rainha, Georgina Sparks? Ele não era nada! E você era tudo.

Sim, ele não era nada. Apenas tinha contatos, amigos, amizades, amantes, conhecidas, amigas, inimigos, admiradores, fãs, listas, garotas apaixonadas, garotos apaixonados, ar de demônio, ar clássico, gosto bom, beijo bom, mãos boas, sexo bom.

...Ele era tudo, você que não queria admitir. Por isso o humilhava e ignorava e repetia e redizia e desencarava – essa palavra existe? – e fazia todo o resto, porque não gostava de admitir que estava errada.

Chuck Bass não era nada...

...Chuck Bass é tudo.

* * *

_Você mostra o par que escolheu para ele e ele te dá um sorriso de escárnio. Aquele que você ama e desama. Por que naquele instante? Queria que ela desse o favor de dar um fora no seu próprio clone? Que pensamentos eram aqueles?_

_A peça começa e já falha._

-

**If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh…**

-

Chuck já te chamou de medrosa? Sim, mas não quando estavam nesse caso e descaso que já está te irritando. Agora ele parou de te deselogiar – outra maldita palavra que não existe – porque ele te ama. Claro que ele não te disse isso, mas ele não precisa, porque você também não diz.

Mas você é medrosa sim, Blair. Tem medo de dizer para ele a verdade, que está perdidamente apaixonada por ele, porque sabe que vocês vão se destruir. Ele sabe e você sabe. Ele te disse isso e você assinou em baixo. Ele teme e você teme.

Ele acha que você é corajosa por amá-lo. Você sabe que é. Mas tem medo. Porque ele é Chuck Bass e, agora, parece não amar ninguém.

A limusine chega.

* * *

_Você encara o Chuck-dublê-não-tão-Chuck e sente nojo. Chama-o para uma conversa e diz francamente que ganhou a limusine. Ele ri, com mais escárnio que o normal e diz que você também escolheu um dublê. Você se arrepia._

_Blair Waldorf não serve para ser atriz._

-

**I'm here alone  
Didn't want to leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand**

-

Você corre e vê que Nate está atrás. Nate, Nathan, Nathaniel (só para o Chuck). E apressa o passo. Sente o salto machucar seu pé e sabe que ele vai ficar em carne viva e com bolha e não liga, você não pode perder para seu ex-namorado.

Os dois sabem que Chuck vai sair bêbado, cansado e possivelmente com sono. E ele sai da limusine e vocês o apóiam. E ele está bêbado, cansado, possivelmente com sono, mas com os olhos vermelhos.

Chuck Bass, o demônio, chora.

* * *

_Discussão, discussão, discussão, discussão, discussão, discussão. Como sempre, é o que vocês, o __Chuck__ e a __Blair__ reais, fazem quando estão juntos. Vocês discutem._

_E a peça anuncia seu fim, de tão breve que é._

-

**But how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe**

-

Ele anda com dificuldade, sibilando coisas como uma cobra e como você não é ofidioglota, você não entende. Gostaria de entender, mas não consegue. Ele é difícil, complicado.

Você ouve um "Está tudo bem, cara" e percebe que Nate entende porque ele é o preferido de Chuck, não você. Suas unhas agarram o paletó dele e dá um breve sermão. Nem você está entendendo o que diz, mas nem liga. Quer parecer importante para o Bass, pelo menos, um pouco mais.

Você sempre tenta parecer algo.

* * *

_Vocês caminham juntos e você __sente__ o olhar dos homens, porque você está linda. E Chuck também sente e aproxima seu corpo ainda mais do seu, como uma forma silenciosa de dizer que "Ela é minha, afastem-se, perdedores". Você sorri e olha de relance nos olhos agora mal-humorados do Bass._

_A maquiagem começa a sair._

-

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water, so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**

-

E, ao ver Dan Humphrey, Chuck se descontrola e joga toda sua raiva nele. Cospe tantas palavras que você sente o veneno de longe. Daniel não se move, porque sente pena.

Você também sente.

O encara de longe e fica afastada, sem nem notar que foi Nathan que foi tirá-lo de perto do Humprhey e que foi em seu ombro que ele chorou.

Não. Isso você vê.

É como se fosse um abraço, só que mais curto. Na blusa de Nate, ele enxuga suas lágrimas e sussurra um "Nathaniel" tão infeliz que você quer matar os dois.

Eles parecem um casal. E você não vê nenhum problema nisso.

* * *

_E quando vocês se aproximam, não vêem as cópias baratas feitas no México. Eles tinham de estar ali e realmente estavam. Porque se eles eram Chuck e Blair, eles nunca sairiam sem antes parecer um casal de astros._

_Seus olhos nem-tão-Bette-Davis__ os encontram._

-

**I walked, I ran  
****I jumped, I flew  
****Right off the ground to float to you  
****There's no gravity to hold me down  
****For real**

-

O apartamento está lotado de pessoas, e você as ignora. Uma delas pode ser o seu caminho para Yale, porém você não quer estudar nesse momento. Quer apoiá-lo, quer ajudá-lo, quer deixar de sentir pena.

Você não consegue nada.

Ele diz uma ou duas coisas, enquanto pega um copo de bebida e lhe lança um olhar frio. Deve ter lançado para Nate também, mas para você, parece maior. Então você luta contra o desejo de agarrá-lo e abraçá-lo e dizer que o ama e que estará tudo bem.

Você luta e vence.

E ele sobe e você não o segue.

* * *

_Eles se agarravam de um jeito romântico e você sentiu um pouco de inveja. Por que você e Chuck não podiam ser como eles? Ora essa, porque eram Blair e Chuck e não a falsa-Blair e o falso-Chuck. O Bass também está em silêncio, admirando a vista que para ele também era linda e digna de se invejar. Eles finalmente cortam o beijo e os encaram._

_Mas não era para cortar o beijo naquele instante, pois eles ainda estavam em cena._

-

**But somehow I'm still alive inside  
****You took my breath, but I survived  
****I don't know how  
****But I don't even care**

-

Senta-se em um sofá e encara tudo com raiva. Havia risos, sorrisos e pessoas usufruindo e então você se lembra de uma música do Fall Out Boy que dizia

"Eles não ligam para você, somente para as suítes de hotel" ¹

e acha perfeito para a ocasião. Lembra também que faz parte desse grupo de pessoas e acaba querendo pular do apartamento.

Levanta-se e encontra os olhos de Nate, que lhe dizem a mesma coisa.

"Eu quero pular e morrer e esquecer de que eu vivo ao lado dessas pessoas".

Vocês compartilham um sorriso, porém o seu desaparece quando vê uma sombra atrás de seu ex-ex-namorado.

Um Chuck Bass que fugia daquele local,

e com razão.

* * *

_Eles dizem que acabaram se conhecendo melhor durante o tempo em que vocês não estavam lá – o quê? Cinco minutos? – e dizem que eram perfeitos um para o outro. Havia um sorriso comum e bobo no rosto deles. Um sorriso de amor e compaixão e entendimento e tudo o que você queria ter com Chuck._

_Você sai, e o cenário muda._

-

**So how do you expect me  
****To live alone with just me  
****'Cause my world revolves around you  
****It's so hard for me to breathe**

-

Seu sapato ameaça que vai se quebrar, mas você continua correndo. Corre porque só pode fazer isso e o avista entrando na sua limusine. Grita o nome dele e ele pára – ele sempre pára quando é você que o chama – e as palavras se formam na sua cabeça e saem, como a água que cai de uma cachoeira, da sua boca.

"Não vá. Se você tiver que ir, deixe-me ir com você".

"Eu aprecio a sua preocupação".

"Não, você não aprecia nada, hoje. Mas eu não me importo. Seja para onde você for, eu qeuro estar lá para você".

"Já falamos sobre isso: Você não é minha namorada!"

"Mas eu sou eu. E você é você. Nós somos Chuck e Blair, Blair e Chuck". Pausa. "A pior coisa que você já fez, o pensamento mais escuro que você tiver, eu estarei do seu lado, para tudo".

"E por que você faria isso?"

"Porque eu te amo".

Pausa.

"Mas que pena".

E ele vai embora e te deixa.

* * *

_Você fica sozinha, olhando os casais por um tempo que demorou demais para o seu gosto. Sente-se solitária, sem um par, sem uma limusine, e sem ele. Você não quer ligar, mas liga. Você não devia estar sozinha, mas está. De repente, ele se aproxima e você se arrepia quando sente o hálito dele tão próximo de você._

_O último ato chega._

-

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
****Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
****That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
****It's no air, no air**

-

O tempo passa devagar e de um modo que nem você percebe. Syrus e sua mãe brindam por algo que você nem sabe o que é – e sinceramente não se importa – mas bota um sorriso apenas para satisfaze-los.

Tem algo extremamente cruel em seus olhos que diz que você não está bem para a felicidade. Seu pai nota, mas nada diz, porque aquele momento precisa de muita alegria e pouca preocupação.

Por que mesmo?

Você ainda não sabe.

Então, Dorota se aproxima e fala algo em seu ouvido.

Você se retira e todos ficam sérios.

Você não liga para eles.

* * *

_Vocês começam com uma discussão sem sentido, sobre o quanto você são especiais e o quanto vocês deveriam ficar juntos, mas não podem. Isso é só medo e você sabe, mas está atuando e não pode dizer nada que não esteja no roteiro que você decorou minuciosamente. Mas, diferente de você, Chuck Bass é um ótimo ator, porque ele não atua._

_Pausa._

_"Dance comigo"._

_"E qual é o ponto, Chuck? Nós nunca seremos como eles. Você mesmo disse, lembra? Não é para nós"._

_"Talvez. Mas eu não nos mudaria. Não se nós fôssemos perder o que temos"._

_"E o que nós temos, Chuck? Diga-me"._

_"Esta noite"._

_Pausa._

_"Então cale a boca" E ele pega na sua mão. "E dance comigo"._

_A cortina se fecha._

-

**Got me out here in the water, so deep  
****Tell me how you gon' be without me  
****If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
****It's no air, no air**

**-**

Você entra no seu quarto, meio irritada e o vê sentado em sua cama. Pergunta o que ele quer, com o máximo de desprezo possível e ele te encara.

Seus olhos estão nublados e parecem feridos demais para se curarem.

Pausa.

E você sente a vontade de abraçá-lo e consolá-lo com palavras e tentar diminuir aquela dor mortal que agora é o principal sentimento naqueles olhos antes sempre tão seus.

Você faz isso. O abraça, mas as palavras não saem. Mesmo assim, ele fecha os olhos e cai sob seu colo e pede inconscientemente que você o cure. Você apóia seu queixo na curva do pescoço dele e fecha os olhos.

Ele deita ao seu lado, em sua cama, e dorme. E você deseja velá-lo.

Ele está com você agora, e ainda que não diga nada, você ainda está com ele.

* * *

_Ele parece mais bonito que o normal. Talvez por culpa daquele sorriso involuntário que está carregando no rosto, como se fosse um idiota. Mas se ele era idiota, você era mais. Sentiu-o agarrar sua cintura com um pouco mais de gosto e também seu sorriso aumentou, junto do desejo de pedir a qualquer ser do universo para que aquela noite não acabasse. Porém, logo Lily vem, acompanhada de Serena e os encara com um rosto de preocupação e tristeza._

_Pausa._

"_Bart sofreu um acidente"._

-

**No air, air  
****Ohh...  
****No air, air  
****Ohh...  
****No air, air  
****No air, ohh  
****No air**

-

Você estende um braço para segura-lo, mas não o sente. Acorda e ele não está mais lá. Por quê?

A grande pergunta sem resposta, não?

_P-o-r- -q-u-ê-?_

Levanta-se e encara um papel sob o seu travesseiro. Ele não tem nenhum amasso, e nenhuma sujeira, apenas uma letra bonita e meio deitada, como a letra de Chuck Bass que você não costumava ver com freqüência.

O texto é pequeno e não tem gíria. E diz coisas cruéis para quatro ou cinco linhas.

Me desculpe por tudo.

_Você merece coisa melhor._

_Não me procure._

_Chuck Bass._

Você lê e relê aquela maldita carta que nem tinha altura para ser uma carta, mas que agora é uma.

E uma de despedida.

As lágrimas demoram a cair, e quando caem você sente que sua vida vai com elas. O vestido fino e caro e bonito e aparentemente único é machado de maquiagem e água salgada e você ignora.

Ignora porque já não consegue mais fazer nada.

Não consegue gritar, nem ligar, nem fingir, nem chorar, nem dizer nada. E muito menos respirar.

Pausa.

Principalmente respirar.

* * *

_E a peça termina._

* * *

¹ - "I don't care", do Fall Out Boy

* * *

**N/A.: **Resposta à fanfic "With me" da Chibi Anne, porque aquela fanfic é foda e eu não me conformava, então decidi escrever essa fanfic que, por acaso, me agradou bastante. Não sei se está tão boa quanto à dela, mas eu fiz de coração e eu amo a Chibi e ela me ama e já viram 8D

Alma Gêmea, espero que tenha gostado \o/ E, é claro, _você_, leitor, espero que tenha gostado também 8D

As únicas partes em que eles falaram foram traduzidas por mim do Youtube e que acho que peguei tudo direitinho. Se não foi, perdoem-me, mas eles realmente falam isso.

Usei como base os momentos do capítulo 02x12 e 02x13 de GG, onde o Chuck e a Blair dançam, as partes em itálico, e quando o Bart morre, onde a maior parte da história se passa. Decidi usar o tema "Teatro" no Baile porque eu acho que foi assim mesmo que a Queen B agiu, teatralmente. E as partes onde aparecem "Pausa", escrita, são os silêncios que ocorrem entre uma frase e outra, dita pelos personagens, igualzinho como no seriado 8D

Bom, não sei mais o que dizer, a não ser que eu me esforcei bastante, me matei para escolher uma música decente, amo essa música – ainda que não suporte o Chris Brown – e, principalmente, amo ChuckBlair.

Foi uma honra ganhar "With me". É uma honra dar "No Air" a você, amor.

**Reviews?**


End file.
